This invention relates to game hunting and more particularly to a new and improved platform to be attached to the trunk of a tree at a point well above the ground and near a trail usually followed by game on their way to water, feeding grounds and the like. It is thus possible for a hunter to wait in comparative comfort for the animal to approach. It has been found that the chances of the hunter being scented or sighted by the animal are much greater if the hunter is on the ground and on the same level with the animal.
A further problem arises in transporting game once it has been shot. If the game is deer for example, the game is both bulky and heavy and difficult either to drag or carry through the underbrush. The present invention provides for a hunting platform that is readily convertible by simple flip-over of one part and reattachment of another to a wheel-carrying cart so that the game can be much more easily transported from the forest by a single hunter.
It is also important that the platform device which is especially adapted but not exclusively for use by sportsmen makes a relatively thin, flat and compact package of small weight. Thus when not in use it can be easily stowed in a bag or elsewhere or otherwise carried in the field.
It is further important that the platform and its mounting components have an adjustable stability so that it is possible to encircle posts or trees of different diameters and so that quick and easy mounting of the device can be made on tree trunks, fence posts, utility poles, camp poles, pier piles and the like wherever needed.